The Notes
by hanappi
Summary: Gray sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan si gadis petani sibuk dengan ladang dan peternakannya. Bagaimana cara mereka berkomunikasi ditengah-tengah aktivitas yang padat? ClairexGray, RnR


THE NOTES

Harvest Moon punya Natsume, hanappi cuma pinjem

Warning : Geje, Jelek, Aneh, Abal, OOC, yaaa... gitulah -,-

Keterangan : Bold (Gray) Normal Font (Claire)

Insipirasi : Novel pinjaman dari temen (hanappi cuma contek formatnya, ceritanya tetep dari otak dangkal si hanappi)

Kebiasaan orang kebanyakan meninggalkan catatan di pintu kulkasnya, tapi bagaimana kalau pintu kulkas itu adalah satu-satunya sarana komunikasi antara Claire dan Gray?—mengingat di Mineral Town gak ada sinyal handphone, boro-boro handphone. Telpon aja cuma satu biji.

**Claire,**

**hari ini aku akan ke tambang lagi mungkin agak sedikit terlambat pulang**

**love**

**G**

**.**

Sedikit terlambat, huh?

Aku menunggumu sepanjang malam. Kau tidak juga datang. Dan saat aku bangun kau sudah pergi begitu saja.

Hari ini aku akan menghabiskan siangku di ladang. Jagung-jagung di ladang sudah berteriak minta dipanen

Your Claire

.

**Kita harus mengadakan pesta jagung bakar malam ini!**

**xoxo**

**G**

.

**Kau tertidur, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, C**

**Hari ini aku ada pesanan 10 kalung dari Won. kau ingin satu?**

**Love,**

**Gray**

.

Maaf,

kemarin aku lelah sekali. aku berjanji kita akan berpesta jagung malam ini

semoga harimu menyenangkan

Claire

kalung? baiklah aku pesan satu :D

.

Kau tidak pulang?

baiklah aku tinggalkan jagung bakarmu di meja. Mungkin sudah dingin, tapi itu salahmu.

C

.

**Siang ini aku libur**

**Aku melihatmu di ladang dalam perjalananku pulang ke rumah**

**Beristirahatlah, kau terlihat lelah.**

**Gray**

**p.s jagung bakarmu enak sekali**

.

Kalau kau libur bukan berarti aku harus beristirahat, kan?

salah satu sapiku sakit. Aku harus segera mengobatinya atau Barley akan memarahiku.

Oh ya, rumah zero sedikit bau tadi aku rasa dia memasukan benda aneh lagi di dalamnya. bisakah kau periksa?

love

C

.

**Aku dengar dari Trent kau pingsan**

**Jaga dirimu, kenapa sih?**

**Kalau begini kan aku yang panik**

**G**

**aku harus menambang, aku kehabisan bahan baku**

.

Maaf,

Habis aku bosan kalau harus di rumah terus

Sejak Saibara meninggal kau benar-benar sibuk. Kita jarang bertemu, bahkan aku bahkan lupa wajahmu sekarang seperti apa

Kita harus berhenti berkomunikasi seperti ini

Malam ini ayo kita membicarakan sesuatu

Aku akan menunggumu bersama jagung bakar kesukaanmu

yang-selalu-menunggumu

C

.

Kau tidak pulang, Gray?

Apa kau tertidur di dalam tambang?

C

.

**Maaf,**

**Aku harus melanjutkan apa yang dimulai kakekku. Lagi pula aku tidak punya pekerjaan selain itu.**

**Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu**

**Kau lupa wajahku? haha. itu membuatku terpukul, C**

**hampir setiap hari aku melihat wajahmu yang tertidur pulas. sampai-sampai aku bosan. haha**

**Aku bercanda**

**Wajahmu sangat menggemaskan**

**Jagung bakarmu enak, tapi sedikit dingin**

**love**

**Gray**

**dengan bunga berwarna merah muda untukmu**

.

Bunganya indah, tapi baunya seperti bau seorang penambang batu. haha

aku menebak kau menyimpanya di dalam kantongmu. Beberapa kelopaknya terlipat

Coba tebak, hari ini salah satu dombaku melahirkan. Kau punya ide untuk namanya?

C

p.s jangan menatapku dengan pandangan mesum ketika aku tidur!

.

**Kau menciumnya? Oh, seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu**

**Hmmmm... bagaimana kalau Gracy? Gray-Claire**

**Hei, kau tidak benar-benar tidur?**

**Gray**

.

Gracy? Norak sekali !

aku tidak mau, memakai nama itu :P

Kau pulang hari ini?

Claire

.

Oh, kau menambang lagi rupanya

Kapan sih kita akan makan malam bersama?

Claire

**.**

**Maaf**

**Besok aku libur**

**bagaimana kalau besok?**

**Gray**

.

Kau lupa? besok ulang tahun Thomas

Claire

.

AKU MELIHATMU BERSAMA MARY

BISA KAU JELASKAN SESUATU PADAKU?

C

**.**

**Aku hanya meminjam buku saja**

**Apa kau cemburu?**

**xoxo**

**G**

.

Aku ragu

banyak coretan dikertasmu

kau tau kan Mary itu menyukaimu, kalau kau terus mendekatinya dia akan mengira kau juga menyukainya

lagi pula buku apa, sih?

tumben kau meminjam buku

Claire

aku tidak cemburu

**.**

**Buku mengenai batu-batuan**

**kau marah, C**

**Mary tidak mungkin mengira begitu, dia kan tahu kita pacaran. Kau ini ada-ada saja**

**G**

**padahal aku akan senang kalau kau cemburu**

.

Terserah kau sajalah

**.**

**C,**

**Kau marah? Maafkan aku deh**

**xoxo**

**Gray**

.

Kau sudah bekerja untuk Saibara hampir seperempat hidupmu, aku yakin kau tidak membutuhkan sebuah buku untuk itu

Aku tidak marah, hanya saja aku terlalu lelah mengurusi ladangku

C

**.**

**Kau membutuhkan bantuanku?**

**Gray**

.

Tidak usah

kau lakukan saja tugasmu

aku juga akan melakukan tugasku

C

_**.**_

_**Well**_**, aku tau kau marah**

**aku sudah lama mengenalmu, C**

**baiklah, malam ini aku akan kembali menginap di tempat Doug**

**aku ingin kau menenangkan pikiranmu dulu**

**Semoga harimu menyenangkan**

**love,**

**Gray**

.

.

3 hari kemudian

.

.

"Claire!" teriak sosok berambut coklat muda-Elli

"Hmm, ada apa?" pandangan Claire masih tertuju kepada sayuran-sayuran didepannya

"Kau sudah dengar? Tambang longsor! Gray tertimbun di dalam tambang. Keadaannya cukup parah."

Wajah Claire tiba-tiba memucat. Dia sama sekali belum mendengar kabar itu. Seharian ini ia menghabiskan waktunya di ladang, "Dimana dia sekarang?" Claire meletakan jagung yang baru saja dipanennya. Ia mengikuti Elli yang membawanya ke Klinik di dekat gereja.

"Ini mengerikan, ia hampir kehabisan nafas," Claire benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana, penjelasan Trent membuatnya semakin panik.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Apa dia akan sembuh?" Claire memandangi laki-laki berambut terang itu, kalau saja tanah-tanah yang menempel di wajah dan pakaiannya tidak ada, dia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Entahlah, aku dan Elli akan berusaha," ujar Trent seadanya.

"Bodoh..." Claire mulai menitikan air matanya, "Kau bodoh sekali, Grey!" gumam Claire sambil meremas tangan Grey.

.

.

.

satu minggu setelah kejadian itu

.

.

_Gray,_

_Aku benar-benar kelelahan hari ini_

_Gracy sakit, semalaman aku menjaganya_

_syukurlah sekarang dia sudah sembuh_

_aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Gracy, karena aku benar-benar menyukainya_

_hahaha, aku mengatakannya seolah-olah dia adalah kau._

_Kau tahu, kalau aku tau begini akhirnya. Aku tidak akan marah-marah saat itu—tentang Mary_

_Dia menjelaskannya semuanya kepadaku. Kau ingin membuat kalung dari batu yang sangat langka untukku kan?_

_Makanya kau meminjam buku dari Mary, karena Saibara tidak pernah mengajarkanmu tentang batu Bulan itu._

_Pembicaran terakhir kita saat itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan._

_Aku benar-benar menyesal, G_

_Kalau aku minta maaf sekarang apakah kau mendengar permintaan maafku?_

_Kalau kau mendengar permintaan maafku apa kau akan memaafkanku?_

_G,_

_Kalau saat itu aku bertemu denganmu dan berbicara secara langsung apakah hal ini akan terjadi?_

_Mungkin kalau saat itu aku tidak keras kepala, kau akan beristirahat di rumah menikmati jagung bakar kesukaanmu, kan?_

_Seharusnya saat itu aku melarangmu pergi ke tambang. Saat itu kan hujan deras. Tapi yang aku lakukan hanyalah marah-marah tidak karuan kepadamu._

_Oh, ya_

_Aku berbohong kepadamu saat aku mengatakan aku lupa wajahmu._

_bagaimana mungkin aku lupa wajahmu, karena setiap aku menutup mata yang terlihat jelas adalah wajahmu dan topi kebanggaanmu itu._

_Aku hafal setiap lekuk wajahmu, aku juga tahu berapa jumlah tahi lalat diwajahmu._

_Terdengar seperti maniac, huh?_

"Claire!" Panggil Karen dari luar

"Oh, tunggu sebentar, Karen! Aku akan segera turun."

_Karen membantuku di ladang_

_seperti katamu, aku tidak akan bekerja terlalu keras di ladang_

_Aku tidak akan membuatmu panik lagi, G_

_meskipun wajahmu ketika panik sangat menggemaskan._

_Baiklah aku akan pergi dulu_

_Bye_

_yang-selalu-merindukanmu_

_Claire_

_Aku tahu kau melihatku dari sana, kan?_

Review ditunggu

Flame dianggap kripik-eh, kritik pedas

_sayonara~_

_kisu kisu_


End file.
